


A Quiet Moment

by Alfer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, with a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Perry goes to LaF for her stitches, Laura and Carmilla have a necessary talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick heads up guys: This is kinda set in an as of yet unwritten crossover with the World of Darkness. It's not very important here, I just use a few terms from that setting, but I thought it was better to warn about it.

Perry was in the room next to theirs, with LaFontaine standing guard for the rest of the night. Carmilla didn’t think it would help much, but leaving Perry alone now was not an option, not when someone had carved the girl up like that. The possibility of the lines, too precise and neat, being made by one of her Mother’s cursed allies was not lost on her. It left her on edge, with the Beast straining against her skin, wanting to run and make sure her territory was safe. That was not what the humans needed right now.

Her words to Laura earlier, just before Perry appeared, were still taking prominence in her thoughts, even with everything else happening. She was no hero not even a human or animal; she was a blood-thirsty beast, living off the stolen lives of others. There was no way Laura could like this true self of hers, damned beyond all reason, killer of so many. Her shoulders sagged, mind lost to all the atrocities she had committed, willing or otherwise.

Warm arms wrapped around her waist, Laura’s chin resting on her shoulder. Even now, with dark thoughts so close to the surface, the human’s presence brought a calm to whatever was left of the vampire’s soul, leaving her feeling safe, if only for a moment. Laura nuzzled into her shoulder lightly before speaking.

“Are you alright, Carm? You looked a little lost there for a moment”

It always surprised the vampire, having someone inquiring about her with good intentions, not as a mockery or searching for an opening to strike at later. “Well enough, Cupcake, don’t worry about it”.

The small woman squeezed her for a moment before letting go, using a hand to turn the gangrel to face her. Kind, worried eyes met stormy dark ones. “I… I thought about what you said earlier, the whole hero thing”. She took a deep breath, and Carmilla was ready for her words, for denial or disappointment that she could not be that vision.

But Laura kept looking at her with warmth and now guilty eyes, the confused vampire noted. There was no reason for the human to be guilty, the one who couldn’t do anything right here was the failure of a vampire she was.

“I’m so sorry I made you uncomfortable Carm, I shouldn’t have put you into the spotlight like that. It’s just, you’ve done so much, and the others were all acting like they had saved this place alone, when you’re the one who risked everything to fight a demon-god from the dawn of time AND the Dean and...”

Laura took a deep breath, looking at the vampire in front of her, head hanging low and not meeting the human’s eyes. “I’m not going to do that again, I’m… it’s just… Please look at me Carm”.

The vampire raised her head, but still avoided the other’s eyes. “Forget about it Laura, it’s no problem” She was ashamed of earlier, showing weakness like that. She needed to be strong now, more than ever. Be a hero.

A small hand cupped her jaw, gently making her gaze meet Laura’s. Still so warm.

“No Carm, that thing you said last, about the saving everyone being the only reason I like you…” Her voice hitched for a moment, guilt clearer now. “God, how could I make you feel like that? It’s not like that, never like that. Even when I thought you had run away, these feelings didn’t disappear, they were already here for a long time, I think,”

Their gazes were locked now, Carmilla searching Laura’s face for any hint of untruth, and coming up empty. There was only affection there, with something more the vampire was too afraid to name yet, shining through as the human talked.

“I lo.. like all of you. Messy, food stealing and disorganized roommate, unwilling accomplish to kidnappings, blood drinking and panther shifting vampire. Those are all things that you showed me, aspects of you. And you show the hard exterior to the others, badass, disaffected loner. But that’s all they see.” She came closer, resting her forehead lightly against the vampire’s.

“And you’re so much more Carm. You’re warm, and fierce, and affectionate, and so very brave. You care so deeply, how can they not see that?” Laura’s breath hitched again. “You sacrificed yourself to defeat the light…”

“I did it for you” The words are out before Carmilla even realizes it, impossible to take back.

“The only thing I wanted was for you to be safe, if all the others perished it would not matter. Laura I didn’t think about saving the campus, or even the sacrifices, I only wanted to save you.”

There, it was out. She would run now, disgusted with the monster her hero turned out to be. Carmilla prepared herself for the crushing cold her absence would bring.

Arms around her shoulder, bringing her closer, were what she got instead. Laura’s head by the side of hers, mouth close to her ear, whispering. “I know, baby, I know. It’s alright, I’m not going anywhere.” Carmilla’s arms came up, wrapping tightly around her human, face hidden in her shoulder.

Laura kissed her hair tenderly. “So long as you want me Carm, I’ll stay with you. Just please, don’t stop yourself from telling me if I do things like this again, tell me if I’m making you feel bad, so I can stop. You deserve so much more baby”

Vitae was precious, specially now with the campus in disarray. Still she cried in Laura’s shoulder, tears of relief staining the clothes she had stolen.

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other and taking comfort in it. When Carmilla had control of herself again, she took the human by the hand, leading them to the canopy bed. Laura was trying to not let it show, but she was exhausted.

There was a lot to be talked about yet, made clearer. But as they settled in, strong arms wrapping around her and her hand resting on the crook of Laura’s neck, Carmilla felt the Beast going quiet. She should probably explain to Laura that she would need to run and check their borders soon, but that could wait for tomorrow. For now, they could rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cwnannwn over at tumblr, if anyone wants to chat. Thanks for reading!


End file.
